Second Date
by Purrplegal98
Summary: Question is just trying to get his work on his theory about ball point pen ink done, but Huntress has other ideas. She wants a second date. Minor fluff. I OWN NOTHING! If I did, the show would still be on Cartoon Network. Enjoy! This is a Oneshot.


Helena looked down at the Question from the top of his desk. "You really need to stop working all the time, Q." She said softly. "You've already got all the information you need."

"That, my dear, is what you believe." said the Question. "I was just finding out a fascinating piece of information that proves my theory that ballpoint pen ink secretes a toxin that is activated by listening to a special frequency."

Huntress kicked her legs. "Well, I guess you just saved the entire population from toxic pen ink." She hopped off the desk. "Will you please quit working now?"

"My work is never done. I have not yet isolated the frequency used to activate the ink, and-" The Question shut up. His girlfriend had grabbed his papers, and was holding an open flame to them. "When you put it that was, I suppose our last date was rather nice."

Huntress smiled. "It's like you read my mind!" She put the papers down, and lowered the lighter. "This time, I chose the movie. I'd rather not watch a murder mystery, while you comment on all the 'obvious' clues that the detective is doing wrong."

"And I do not want to watch My Little Pony again!" shouted Question. "You made me watch that! I'd rather be drowned in green acid!"

"You are so rude, sometimes," said Huntress. She gathered up Q's papers, and handed them to him. "Find. Let's watch _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._ Not even you can find something wrong with a Disney movie."

"You want to bet?" muttered Question as he held onto his precious conspiracy theory papers. They walked out of the door together, and into Q's car.

* * *

"That is the most violent Disney movie I have ever seen." Question said. He had agreed to cut his mask in half so he could have popcorn. "And it has way too many adult themes. What Frollo says to Esmeralda does not belong in a children's movie."

Huntress smacked her head. "Only you, Q. Only you." She sighed. "By the way, you ate all the popcorn, so go get me a new package."

Question shook his head. He placed a bag of popcorn on the table, and cut it open. He grabbed a pot and put oil in it, and placed it on the stove.

"Uh, Q? It came in a bag so you wouldn't have to do that." Huntress said. "So why? Hidden gamma radiation in the microwave?"

"No. Just much more microwave radiation than most people assume. This brand of popcorn has a bad habit of poisoning women who eat it, after it had been microwaved." He replied nonchalantly. "Besides, it tastes better if you make it in a pot."

"Is that why you ate the all the popcorn?" asked Huntress. She started at Question. Randomly she added, "Why the fedora?"

"I ate all the popcorn because I love kettle corn," he paused, and looked at her, "And the fedora adds to my charm."

"Oh. Thanks for the date." She said. "Sorry I had to blackmail you into it."

"The term "blackmail" means to gain something by use of a threat. The term extort would be more accurate." He said. The Question stirred the popcorn. It began to pop.

"Ok. I'm sorry I had to _extort_ this date from you." corrected Huntress.

"You didn't. I have backups of every file I move from my apartment." Question said. "Apology accepted anyway."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Huntress, who was feeling slightly shocked.

"You never asked." The Question said. He removed the popcorn from the pot, and put it in a bowl. He took the salt out, checked the label, and put it back. He took out popcorn favorers instead. "Bon appetite, Huntress."

She raised her eyebrow. "Is that all, Q? With you it's never simple."

He looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I also wanted a second date." He whispered. "But I was too embarrassed to ask."

"Ok. Fine, I'll ask." said Huntress. She grabbed a handful of popcorn, and popped the kernels in her mouth one by one. "Meet me outside the cinema downtown at 8, next Friday?"

"Yes," Q said, "But the cinema uptown has less gum stuck to the bottom of the seats."

"And you know this how…?" said Huntress. She paused. "Did you go on a date with someone else?"

"No. I'm smart enough not to two-time the Huntress. I was investigating if the amount of leftover food affected the amount of-" He shut up at the look on her face. "Never mind. Let's go watch that second movie."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I've noticed a lack of H/Q fics. Please review, it honestly makes my day.**

**Please sign these petitions to stop Critics United, and change the site rules:**

**www. change petitions/fanfiction -net-stop-the-destruction-of -fanfiction-net**

**www. change, org/ petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors- 2 **


End file.
